When we're gone
by TheGirlOnFire464
Summary: House compares his ducklings with Wilson, Cuddy and himself. Oneshot. Some spoilers for season 8, especially Everybody Dies.


It was past midnight. The ducklings were still doing a differential diagnosis though. House was outside, looking through the glass walls, standing at an angle from which they couldn't see him. He watched them with a mixture of amusement, derision and a tiny bit of pride. They were _his_ ducklings after all. Whatever they knew about diagnostics, he had taught them. He couldn't hear what they were saying from here, but he could make out that Cameron and Chase were arguing. Again.

House thought about how much his ducklings resembled himself, Wilson and Cuddy. Foreman was Cuddy, with the same drive and passion to succeed. Foreman also tended to rule the roost at times. They were quite similar, in their straightforward way of speaking, determined way of walking, wishes for the best of the hospital and their abilities to stand up to House, tell him he was totally and absolutely wrong. They would also both go to the utmost trouble to prove him wrong. They would do what they thought was right and both had an air of confidence around them that would make you think twice before you contradicted them.

Cameron was Wilson. Obviously. Her sympathetic nature, her high ethical and moral values, her need to fix people, her drive to do what was right, her need to make patients feel better about their ailments, all these made her exactly like Wilson. She valued the patient's health above all else-money, her job, on occasion, even her life. She was stubborn and stupid and often wrong, but what made her like Wilson was her complete dedication towards doing the right thing. If she felt that a patient did a wrong thing, she would automatically grow cold towards them. She was broken hearted by the deaths of patience and she lost her cool if any of her co-workers did something that she considered unethical.

Chase was House himself, he decided. Chase had an astounding intuition as to what a person wanted, just like House did. He was excellent at manipulating people when needed, and he was better at diagnostics than the other two. He never lost his cool- with patients or with co-workers. He knew exactly how to get patients to trust him and open up to him even when they wouldn't confide in sweet, sensitive Cameron. Whether he was right or wrong, he always worked under the assumption that he was right. He could pull out ideas from nowhere. He, like House, basically _lived_ outside the box, while Cameron lived on the edge of it and Foreman, smack-dab in the centre. He went on a pursuit of truth. Hell, they even had the same sense of humour- sarcastic and dry.

Yes, House thought, when we're gone, they'll take our places.

_Several years later:_

Dr. Eric Foreman, Dean of Medicine at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital stepped on to a plane to Haiti for a neurology lecture. He was happy with his job and his life. He had married one Dr. Diane Cassidy and had three children- Remy, Ally and Rodney. He had a stupid grin on his face and he knew what House would say if he could see Foreman now.

" **Stop dreaming about your family and get to work, you idiot"**

Dr. Allison Cameron sighed as she placed a kiss atop seven year old Kristi's head, before saying " Mommy's got to go for work. See you later, Kris". She had been head of the Immunology department at the Mayo Clinic in Arizona for around four years. Her husband of eight years, Scott Raymond was a corporate lawyer, the perfect man she hadn't found in Gregory House or Robert Chase. She knew what House would say if he saw her now.

"**God! You're **_**way**_** more sentimental than you were before. Are you pregnant again?"**

Dr. Robert Chase ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly as he walked towards his office. He had taken House's place as Head of Diagnostics two weeks after House had supposedly 'died'. He knew House wasn't dead because one day, he had found several symptoms scrubbed off his white board, which was instead bearing in a familiar scrawl, the words

_It's Lupus._

_Trust me._

_GH_

People expected him to be as good as, if not better than House. He had solved several cases while bouncing House's red and gray tennis ball against the wall. He was just as successful as House, and unfortunately, just as single. He knew Foreman and Cameron were both married and had kids, while he didn't even have a girlfriend. To top it off, his current patient was showing various symptoms that Chase and his team were baffled by. He placed his hands on the desk and leant down with a sigh, his back to the door. He suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind him in a horrible fake Australian accent

"**It's Von Hippel-Lindau, mate"**


End file.
